Derokada
A twisted form of Starkada, Dark Starkada - also known as Derokada; is seen as an extreme form of Taboo, and its existence is despised. Derokada is a form of Starkada that is pushed to the absolute heights of its power; and thus is far stronger, but has severe negative effects; similar to that of Steroids. Effects As Derokada is a twisted form of Starkada, it has similar effects that differ depending on who gains it. Effects for Regular Mortals If Derokada is obtained or forced upon regular Mortals who would regularly be eligible to access Starkada, it will have severe negative effects on the user despite newly gained power. Increased Aging Accessing Derokada will cut the user's time to live in half. Someone who would regularly live until eighty would have their maximum age slashed down to forty; and will age much quicker. Beings with longer lifespans will have this increased. This negative effect can be reduced if the user is in the radius of other Darkada users - and exceptionally, the user can negate this effect entirely and achieve halted age; thus immortality by age, if they kill a Starkada user, and absorb their Starkada. Increased Survivability The user of Derokada will obtain a 50% increase to their durability, a higher pain tolerance, but their body will break down much quicker once it is injured. The user will be able to survive without most of their body if it is destroyed, however they will continue to feel the pain caused by it; similar to becoming Zombified without the pain nullification. Untapped Abilities Users of Derokada will obtain untapped abilities exactly like the wielders of Starkada, however these abilities will be far stronger, usually corrupt in some way; like Psychokinesis turning into a toxic flamable gas, and they do not fall under the limits of Starkada's untapped abilities. Magic Conduction As Starkada is conducted by Magic, Derokada is increased even further by its power. However, Derokada will not only be conducted by magic, but feed off of it like a parasite. Thus; Magic users will become far more powerful, but the negatives of Derokada will increase for the users significantly, and they will age even faster. Madness and Eventual Breakdown As Derokada was not meant for regular mortals, if obtained; it will quickly drive them insane, as well as twisting their morals, making them practically unrecognizable from their original selves. As time goes on, the negative effects will increase further and further. Conditional: Physical Breakdown If the user had Derokada given to them instead of obtaining it in any other way; and is not a Magic user, their body will break down and die within a full year of obtaining Derokada, unless it is removed somehow; or the user kills a Starkada user and absorbs it, at which point they will ascend to that of a Limit-Broke Derokada user. Effects for Limit-Broke Derokada users If the user of Derokada is born with it, or violated the limits of Derokada when they obtained it, they will instead gain the effects of Limit-Broke Derokada users. Increased Aging The exact same effect as a regular Derokada user. Accessing Derokada will cut the user's time to live in half. Someone who would regularly live until eighty would have their maximum age slashed down to forty; and will age much quicker. Beings with longer lifespans will have this increased. This negative effect can be reduced if the user is in the radius of other Darkada users - and exceptionally, the user can negate this effect entirely and achieve halted age; thus immortality by age, if they kill a Starkada user, and absorb their Starkada. Increased Durability and Survivability A Limit-Broke user of Derokada will have their Durability tripled from their base form, a higher pain tolerance, and their body will be able to slowly regenerate when injured, healing an entire removed arm within two days. They will be able to survive severe damage, however if both their brain and heart are destroyed, they will still die as a regular person would. Untapped Abilities The exact same as a regular Derokada user, Limit-Broke users will obtain untapped abilities exactly like the wielders of Starkada, however these abilities will be far stronger, usually corrupt in some way; like Psychokinesis turning into a toxic flamable gas, and they do not fall under the limits of Starkada's untapped abilities. Magic Conduction Limit-Broke Derokada users will have the exact same Magic Conduction as regular Starkada users, and thus wielders of Magic will find themselves gaining about double the amount of power that a regular Derokada user would. Derokada can boost the power of spells, as well as increase the limits of Magic a mage can use. The stronger one's affinity with Magic, the more powerful their Derokada will become. Derokada is able to effect Necromancy, unlike its regular counterpart. Limits Derokada has different weaknesses from regular Starkada. Weakened by Kyothine Although not entirely nullified by it like Starkada, Derokada can be weakened by Kyothine and have its effects reduced to weaker than that of a regular Starkada user. Derokada can be forcibly passed onto a Kyothine user, however they will suffer the effects of a Non Limit-Broke Derokada user instead of a Limit-Broke one. No Effect against Metal Derokada effects metal the same way Starkada effects the undead. That is to say; not at all. As such, Derokada abilities will merely phase through Metal. Obtaining Derokada Derokada is far more difficult to obtain than Starkada. Given by an Azestic The rare few Azestic who possess Derokada instead of Starkada can give or force Derokada upon other entities through open wounds. Limitless Source Break If a Source Break is performed by an individual who violates the limits of Starkada, they will instead obtain Derokada. Blood Lineage Only Limit-Broke Derokada users can breed, but the same rules of Starkada breeding applies to Derokada users. Category:Derokada Category:Derokada Users Category:Starkada Category:Azin Category:Azestic Category:Powers Category:Magic